King of the World
by livingdeadgirl
Summary: After a self-sacrificing act, Fry ends up in an alternate reality where he is worshiped as a God. Can Leela and Bender bring him back to normal continuity?
1. The Beginning

__

FUTURAMA-Episode AV0167868768-King of the World

Description: After a self-sacrificing act, Fry ends up in an alternate reality where he is worshipped as a God. Can Leela and Bender bring him back to normal continuity?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FUTURAMA characters nor any mentioned DC comics' characters. I make no money off this story.

Special Guest Voices:

Galadriel-Judi Dench

Bender 2-Pierce Brosnan

[Start with opening shot of the outside of the Planet Express Building then cut to Fry entering staff break room where BENDER and LEELA sit around watching 'All my Circuits' on television.]

FRY: Look, Amy sent us a holodisc! Let's watch it.

BENDER: (eyes glued on TV) Not now!

LEELA: That's the second holodisc from Amy. I wonder if her, Hermes, and Zoidberg are having any fun on their trip.

FRY: I don't know, I think it'd be neat to go to one of the Wong's Bugaloo farms though. Too bad we couldn't-

BENDER: Hey, shut up! Calculon's on!

[FRY, BENDER and LEELA turn their attention to the TV. Close Up of TV Screen]

BINARITRON: Calculon, how can you expect me to forgive you?

CALCULON: Because you're not just any fembot, Binaritron. You're _my_ fembot.

BINARITRON: How can I be? When only last week you were off biprocessing with Megan-chip?

__

[Shot moves back to FRY, BENDER and LEELA]

BENDER: Ohhh, he's toast!

FRY: (looking longingly at LEELA) Leela, if you were my fembot I wouldn't go off and biprocess with another unit.

LEELA: That's sweet, Fry.

FRY: (hopeful) Really!

LEELA: No, not really. (FRY frowns) Let's see the holodisc now.

__

[FARNSWORTH enters]

FARNSWORTH: No time for that, we've got business to attend to.

FRY: A delivery?

[FARNSWORTH doesn't answer, instead pulling out a remote. He pushes a few buttons and a hologram device pops up from a table nearby, projecting an image of a planet]

FARNSWORTH: This is the Planet Specktra, one of the smallest planets in the entire galaxy. Specktra is equivalent to the size of a basketball so as you can imagine its inhabitants are quite tiny and are impossible to see with the naked eye. You'll be dropping off several supplies they've ordered but to do this you will have to use my latest invention. 

[With the push of another button on the remote, the planet hologram is replaced with a hologram of a strange looking flying pod with two long mechanical arms.]

FARNSWORTH: I have yet to name this pod with arms, but I imagine it will be very useful not only on this delivery but many other deliveries in the future. As for the name I'm thinking of calling it 'Farnswathia' or 'The Farnsfastic'.

LEELA: Why don't you just call it P.W.A, short for 'pod with arms'?

FARNSWORTH: Fine, just take all the fun 'Farnsworthiness' out of it. 

FRY: How does it work?

FARNSWORTH: The P.W.A, (glaring at LEELA) as it has now been named, is a one-man pod that pilots similar to any other ship. The pilot of the vehicle can easily maneuver the mechanical arms to do their bidding. The arms, which end in five fingered hands, can do a variety of things from moving space ruble to dropping off packages. I've all ready had the ship boarded with three of these P.W.A's. One of which is all ready holding Spectra's delivery in it's tiny grip. It is important to note that this delivery will be very difficult not only because of the planet's size and new equipment involved, but also because Specktra itself rests very close to a periodic black hole.

LEELA: A black hole?

FARNSWORTH: Yes, the 'Menstrata Black Hole' as it has been named by scientists. The Menstrata only opens for one week every month and is known from being quite powerful. Specktra has never been drawn in only due to its intense gravity, which holds it firmly in place. However, I am quite certain you are no where near its cycle and should be fine.

BENDER: Good, 'cause there's nothing worse than a Menstrata cycle.

FARNSWORTH: Indeed.

__

[Next thing we see the Planet Express ship is approaching Specktra.]

LEELA: (off camera) Okay, now when we get close enough I'm going to put the ship in auto-pilot so we float just a few feet from Specktra. I'll go out in the P.W.A, make the drop, then come back and we can head home.

__

[Shot moves to LEELA who is suiting up as she prepares to climb into a P.W.A. FRY looks on worriedly.]

FRY: Leela, I have a bad feeling about this. Maybe I'd better make the delivery.

LEELA: Fry, don't be silly. You can't fly this ship, much less man a new, untested P.W.A. Besides, nothing's going to happen. I'm going to give Specktra it's delivery then come back here in time to get you and Bender home for a saucy puppet show.

BENDER: Yeah, I got two tickets, Fry. You know you want to come!

FRY: (upset) I don't know. I just can't shake this feeling…

LEELA: I'll be fine, promise.

[LEELA climbs into the P.W.A, FRY watching with his eyes down cast and a frown on his face. Soon we see the P.W.A rocket out the back of the ship and head towards Specktra. The basketball-sized planet is a brilliant blue and Leela approaches it slowly in the tiny pod. The mechanical arms reach out, a tiny package clutched between two fingers. The drop is slowly being made when a red glow appears. The Menstratra black hole begins to open, slowly sucking in nearby space debris. FRY and BENDER watch from the ship.]

FRY: Oh no, it's early!

BENDER: (shocked) And Leela's only a few feet away from it, she's sure to get sucked in! (Relaxed) Oh well, at least were at a safe distance.

__

[BENDER pulls out a beer from his chest plate and begins to chug down while FRY regards him with panic/disgust.]

FRY: What, are you crazy?! Leela's going to be killed!

BENDER: Hey, I'm upset too but-you know-what can we do besides watch on with horror and mild amusement?

FRY: Go out there and save her!

BENDER: How? I don't know how to fly this crazy thing! Besides, even if I did, I shouldn't drink and drive.

FRY: But-

BENDER: Look, Fry, there's no way. Even if we did get out there and managed to grab her the black hole would suck us in. The only way I can think to save her would be if some other object came along and pushed her out of the way. But I doubt that's going to happen so how about we-

[BENDER suddenly notices FRY is gone and the seat he was sitting in is spinning around in circles as if he jumped up and left very quickly.]

BENDER: Fry?

__

[BENDER looks out the ship's window and sees another P.W.A, this one piloted by FRY, speeding towards LEELA'S pod at breakneck speed.]

BENDER: Oh. (smacks the side of his head) Me and my big robotic mouth (looks at beer) Aw well. (starts to chug beer again)

__

[LEELA has made the drop when suddenly she notices the red light filling her pod. She sees the black hole and looks on petrified when something comes across her radio.]

FRY: Don't worry, Leela. I'm coming!

LEELA: Fry?

__

[LEELA looks out the P.W.A's window and sees FRY'S pod racing towards her. The Menstrata is starting to open faster, its suction growing stronger. LEELA'S pod starts to shake as it gets drawn closer.]

LEELA: FRY! Go away! You'll get sucked in too!

__

[FRY works as well as he can with the controls. His flying is horrible but his intention is clear. The mechanical arms are stretched out, prepared to knock into LEELA'S pod]

FRY: No choice, Leela. I've gotta do this.

LEELA: Fry, don't you go off and try to be a hero.

FRY: (sadly) I'm not. I'm trying to be a friend.

[LEELA protests more but FRY shuts his radio off, pushing the pod's speed to full throttle. His pod smacks into LEELA'S, the mechanical arms and jolt of the hit pushing her safely away from the suction of the black hole. His pod takes her place and begins to be drawn in. LEELA watches in terror as FRY begins to get sucked into the black hole.]

LEELA: (crying) FRY!

[FRY watches LEELA'S pod one last time, there are tears in his eyes but he is happy to see her safe. His fingers brush the glass hood of the pod.]

FRY: (whispering) I love you, Leela.

__

[FRY'S pod is sucked into the black hole, disappearing.]

LEELA: NOOO!

[FRY'S pod charges through the black hole and FRY awaits death. It does not come. Instead swirling lights surround him. FRY watches in awe as blue and green waves pass over him. The black tube revolves around him a moment or two then suddenly breaks. FRY grabs hold of the controls and looks on in shock as he now floats above what appears to be earth. The pod begins to crash land and FRY holds on for dear life. The pod charges towards earth and hits the ground with a massive explosion, tearing up everything in its path. Eventually it halts to a stop. FRY, surprisingly still alive, pops the glass hood and coughing exits the destroyed vehicle.]

FRY: (still coughing) Where am I?

__

[FRY looks around and is shocked to recognize it as 3000 New New York.]

FRY: I'm…I'm back?

__

[Suddenly a number of guns are pointed at FRY. He holds up his hands as a large swat team of police surrounds him.]

POLICE OFFICER #1: Halt! Hands up! Don't move! 

POLICE OFFICER # 2: You are under arrest for crash landing into a non-landing New New York section, destroying public property, and…and…

__

[FRY looks at the POLICE OFFICERS who turn white at the sight of him]

POLICE OFFICER #1: My-my god! It's-It's HIM!

POLICE OFFICER #3: It can't be!

POLICE OFFICER #1: It is!

POLICE OFFICER #2: It's Philip J. Fry!

POLICE OFFICER #1: My lord, forgive us.

__

[The entire swat team bows before FRY. FRY watches in shock, confused when suddenly he notices something he hadn't before. In the middle of the city is a gigantic golden statue of himself. FRY'S mouth drops open.]

FRY: Wow.

POLICE OFFICER #1: Forgive us, please my lord, we did not know it was you. How could we when you're-you're…

FRY: What?

POLICE OFFICER #1: You're dead.

POLICE OFFICER #2: (whispering heatedly to POLICE OFFICER #1) Shh, Johnson! This man is a god, a savior! Don't question his return! Just bow and shut up!

FRY: I'm…very confused.

__

[EVERYONE is still bowing and FRY scratches the back of his head, embarrassed.]

FRY: Um…you guys can stand up now.

__

[The team rises to their feet. POLICE OFFICER # 2 cautiously approaches FRY, making sure to bow first.]

POLICE OFFICER #2: My lord, I am Police Officer Zip Beauregard and might I say it is an honor to meet you. I am at your service.

FRY: Uh…could you explain what is going on?

BEAUREGARD: I must take you before the High Council. They will be eager to see you.

FRY: Oh-okay then.

__

[Shot moves to FRY being taken into a very elaborate round room. EVERYONE who sees him pass looks on in shock and admiration. FRY stands before the HIGH COUNCIL, a court of people. In the middle is a very ancient looking woman. She eyes him with tears in her eyes.]

GALADRIEL: So it is true, you are here.

[FRY merely continues to look lost.]

GALADRIEL: I am Galadriel, head of the High Council, leaders of the earth and you, you are Philip J. Fry. Savior of earth and all mankind.

FRY: I am?

GALADRIEL: They tell me you crash-landed into New New York, your vehicle entering through some gateway. I imagine it was a black hole, yes?

FRY: (relieved to hear something he recognizes) Yeah! Where am I? What's going on?

GALADRIEL: It is as I suspected. Fry, you have entered another dimension, another reality of earth.

FRY: Oh, I see! Like that show 'Sliders' with the fat kid from 'Stand by Me'.

GALADRIEL: (amused) Yes, very similar. You see, there are millions of different realities. In this one, you, Philip J. Fry were frozen and thawed out in the year 2999. At the latter end of the 21st century, a race of alien beings, the Nonackthal, enslaved earth while you rested in your frozen sleep. When you awoke, you saved earth by defeating the Nonackthal race, wiping them from existence forever, freeing us. But, alas, it cost you your life. Thus, all of earth has worshiped you as a hero and savior.

FRY: Oh. That explains the statue then.

GALADRIEL: Now…what about the reality you come from?

FRY: Well, there I was thawed out in 3000 and I'm now a delivery boy for the Planet Express service.

GALADRIEL: You? A delivery boy?

__

[The entire council laughs.]

GALADRIEL: You must forgive us, your lord but…someone like you who did so much here…it seems so beneath you to be a delivery boy.

FRY: Thanks but…I'd like to return to my reality.

GALADRIEL: My lord, I'm afraid that's impossible. Until the black hole opens again you have no way of leaving here and even if you did, there's no saying the black hole would deposit you back in your exact reality.

FRY: (upset) But…

GALADRIEL: My lord, please. Stay here. You're our rightful ruler. I'm more than happy to hand the mantle of Earth's leadership over to you. We can give you anything you wish and more! Please, stay, rule us!

ALL IN THE COUNCIL ROOM: Yes! Rule us!

FRY: Well…I suppose I could stay for a while…

GALADRIEL: Excellent! Then let Earth celebrate in the knowledge that Fry has returned!

__

[The COUNCIL howls in approval and FRY blushes. Shot cuts to FRY sitting on a table, GALADRIEL brings over an odd looking helmet]

GALADRIEL: My lord, this is a memory recorder. The great Professor Farnsworth created it.

FRY: Farnsworth! He exists in this reality?

GALADRIEL: He did, my lord. I am sorry but he passed on. His clone, Cubert, now heads his businesses.

FRY: (sadly) Oh.

GALADRIEL: I am sorry, my lord. I imagine this reality is quite different from your own. In fact that's why I brought the memory recorder here. This way we can scan your mind. See what your reality is like and thus help to make you more comfortable here.

FRY: All right, let's do it then.

[GALADRIEL places the helmet on FRY'S head. After a few beeping sounds it dings loudly, signifying it is done. GALADRIEL removes the helmet with a smile.] 

GALADRIEL: There, the high council and I will look over this information and learn what we can about you, your reality, and what we can do to make you happy here. Until then Beauregard will take you to your quarters so you can relax. You must be quite tired after your journey.

[BEAUREGARD escorts FRY into a fantastic bedroom with a large comfortable looking bed.]

BEAUREGARD: Here you are, my lord. Make sure to try and get some rest like Galadriel suggested.

FRY: How can I sleep with all this excitement?

__

[FRY touches the bed and automatically falls to sleep, snoring loudly. Everything goes black. Suddenly we hear a knock. FRY'S eyes open slowly and he rises to his feet, crossing over to the door.]

FRY: (groggily) Hold on a sec.

__

[FRY opens the door and his eyes widen as a fat, blue ALIEN with squinty eyes stands before him holding a chain. On the end of it is LEELA dressed in a slave girl outfit similar to the one Leia wore in 'Star Wars: Return of the Jedi']

ALIEN: My lord, I am Yabba Yu'logg'la, Alien ambassador from the planet Flagg-fu-fu. The high council of Earth contacted me and told me of your return. I am honored to meet the savior of mankind and offer you this slave.

[YABBA tugs on the chain and LEELA falls forward in front of FRY on her knees, her purple hair long, loose and wild. She looks up at him through her one lash, her big eye innocent and fidgety. FRY looks at YABBA angrily, upset at his hurting LEELA but tries to retain some diplomacy.]

FRY: (tightly) Thank you. You may go.

__

[YABBA snorts and leaves. FRY slams the door behind him and kneels down to LEELA, unhooking her collar and chain.]

FRY: Leela, Leela, I'm so sorry!

[LEELA looks at him with surprise but remains silent.]

FRY: Here, stand up.

__

[FRY helps LEELA rise to her feet and brushes a hand over her cheek in concern.] 

FRY: Here, let me get you something to drink.

__

[FRY turns and walks away. As he pours a drink he talks.]

FRY: I can't believe he treated you like that. What you must have suffered in this reality. I'm so sorry, Leela, I wish…aw, I'm rambling. You probably don't even understand what I'm-

__

[FRY turns to give LEELA her drink but drops the glass, his mouth hanging open. We can see LEELA'S bare back and we realize she has just removed all her clothes. FRY turns red and casts his eyes down. He grabs a blanket off his bed and rushes to her, wrapping it around her shoulders in embarrassment.]

FRY: (stuttering) Hoo-wooo…um…Leela…naked…so-so hot…yeah…um…listen, you don't have to-to do th-that, okay?

__

[LEELA looks confused and FRY continues to look away.]

FRY: You don't have to-uh-it's-it's okay.

LEELA: (softly)You do not want me?

FRY: What?

LEELA: You do not find me attractive? You do not wish me to please you?

FRY: (breathless) Ha-oh god. No. No I do. I really, _really_ do but-

LEELA: Then let me. I can do whatever you like to you. Or you can do whatever you like to me. Holding, kissing, spanking…

__

[FRY starts to make strange inaudible sounds in his throat, his face having gone from red to an almost purple color. ]

FRY: (bearly able to talk) Leela, please…

LEELA: What, my lord?

FRY: (snapping out of it as she says 'my lord') Don't call me that, Leela. Call me Fry. Look, I _do_ want you. So desperately but-I don't want you like this. And…no offense but you're not the Leela I want. You're the Leela of this world, this reality. Leela 2 and…I'd feel bad taking advantage of you. It would be wrong of me, wrong to my Leela. It's not within my standards.

LEELA 2: I see. Well, if you do not wish to mate with me would you at least make-out with me and perhaps cop a feel?

FRY: Well…(caving in) I suppose that could fit in my standards.

__

[FRY grabs LEELA 2 and they begin to kiss heavily.]

***Commercial Break***


	2. The Middle

__

FUTURAMA-Episode AV0167868768-King of the World

Description: After a self-sacrificing act, Fry ends up in an alternate reality where he is worshipped as a God. Can Leela and Bender bring him back to normal continuity?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FUTURAMA characters nor any mentioned DC comics' characters. I make no money off this story.

Special Guest Voices:

Galadriel-Judi Dench

Bender 2-Pierce Brosnan

[**Meanwhile**-Back in normal reality 3000, LEELA is heavily grieving over FRY while BENDER and FARNSWORTH try to comfort her.]

LEELA: This is all my fault! Fry said he had a feeling something bad would happen and if I didn't try so hard to do everything on my own…Fry's dead because of me! 

FARNSWORTH: There, there Leela. He's gone to a better place.

BENDER: Yeah, the inside of the black hole!

[LEELA lets out a wail and FARNSWORTH glares at BENDER.]

LEELA: He wouldn't have gone into the black hole if it weren't for me! How could he! That self-sacrificing jerk! He is so stupid!

BENDER: Shouldn't it be 'he _was _so stupid'?

FARNSWORTH: Bender, you are not helping.

BENDER: Aw, what do you want me to do? I miss the meatbag! This is how I mourn!

LEELA: Hurting others is how you mourn!

BENDER: Works for me.

LEELA: (miserable) I wish it had been me.

FARNSWORTH: Now Leela, you should be grateful. Fry made a great sacrifice not only for you, but for us all. What would Planet Express due without its pilot?

LEELA: But what will Planet Express do without Fry? He's the heart of this whole thing.

__

[EVERYONE seems sobered by this news and all look sad when LEELA suddenly looks determined.]

LEELA: I'm going after him. 

FARNSWORTH: Leela, you can't! He's dead!

LEELA: How do we know that! No one knows what's on the other end of the black hole.

BENDER: (raising his hand as if he were in class) Oh! Oh I do, DEATH!

LEELA: Maybe, maybe not.

FARNSWORTH: (thinking) You know, there are studies about all kinds of things that may be at the end of the black hole. Some say there are alternate realities, different worlds…but most think it is death. After all the force of gravity in a black hole could crush anything but then the Menstrata is a different kind of black hole considering it's strange cycles…some theorize it may not be a black hole at all but a worm hole…

LEELA: So there's a possibility he's alive.

FARNSWORTH: Yes, I suppose but a slim one.

LEELA: Well I'll take that slim chance.

FARNSWORTH: But Leela…

LEELA: Don't try to stop me, Professor. I'm going.

FARNSWORTH: But what if you die?

LEELA: (sadly) Then at least I'll be with Fry.

BENDER: (taking hold of LEELA'S arm) I can't let you go, Leela.

LEELA: You'll have to Bender. Or else come along.

BENDER: And miss my saucy puppet show tonight! Are you nuts?!

__

[LEELA gives BENDER an optimistic look.]

BENDER: (raising his arm's up to shield his eyes) What are you doing?! Your eye!? It's-ugh-ah! FINE! I'll go. Jeez, you women and _that_ look.

FARNSWORTH: Now wait a minute! Let's say, and this is just hypothetically, Fry DID survive the black hole, well, how are you two going to find him? If he's in an alternate reality-well there's said to be thousands. How do you know you'll end up in the right one?

__

[LEELA is discouraged a moment then a thought strikes her.]

LEELA: The P.W.A! It probably has a tracking device right? We can lock the ship and another P.W.A on that signal. We can fly the ship to the Menstrata and just like before keep it on auto-pilot a safe distance from the black hole. Then fly a P.W.A out into the hole and through the lock, find Fry's pod. Then we can get Fry and fly back through the same hole using the signal from the ship to draw us directly home.

FARNSWORTH: Hmm, it could work. Sometimes Leela I think you should be a scientist.

LEELA: Let's go! (looking off into space, softly) I'm coming, Fry.

__

[Back in alternate 3000, FRY and LEELA 2 lay on his bed, LEELA 2 curled with her head rested over FRY'S heart. LEELA has now changed into black pants and a white tank top with the number '2' printed on it, her hair now in ponytail]

LEELA 2: You are the greatest master I've ever had, my lord-urm-Fry.

FRY: Thanks I guess. Leela 2…how did you end up a slave?

LEELA 2: I was the only one-eyed alien on earth. When the Nonackthal took over earth they sold me to Flagg-fu-funians. The Flagg-fu-funians are the biggest slave traders in the galaxy. I went from master to master until Yabba got me and then earth requested me for you especially. I guess it's because, as you say, you have feelings for the Leela of your world. They are eager to please you especially since…

__

[LEELA 2 stops talking]

FRY: Especially…

LEELA 2: I cannot tell you. It is not a slave's place to say.

FRY: Please, Leela 2.

LEELA 2: (frowning) There are whispers…the Nonackthal may not have died out as we thought. They may be returning and if they do it means not only the end of earth but the universe. You defeated them once. I think they are hoping you can do it again.

FRY: What?! I can't! I don't even have Nonackthal's in my reality! I don't know how I defeated them here…

LEELA 2: I do! All the beings in the universe do. It is a glorious legend.

FRY: Tell me.

LEELA 2: After you were unfrozen, you came to the surface. The world was much different than you knew for you were from 1999, the stupid ages I believe they were called. Anyway, you saw the Nonackthal and knew they had to be stopped. Together with a robot you saved from a Suicide Booth you launched an attack. You alone knew how to defeat them. You knew their weakness and used it to your advantage.

FRY: Their weakness?

LEELA 2: A rock of some sort. You found it, harvested it and killed them. But the power of the rock was too much for you. You died.

FRY: Wow. I was real smart in this world.

LEELA 2: Hm, yes I suppose. Now (seductively)…how about you kiss me more.

FRY: Okay!

__

[FRY and LEELA 2 begin to kiss again when there's a knock at the door. They reluctantly split apart and rise to their feet. FRY answers the door to see BENDER.]

FRY: Bender?!

BENDER: (English accent) My circuits, Fry! I had heard but I did not believe…

FRY: Oh, Bender 2. What's with the accent?

BENDER 2: When you were unfrozen I was one of the first beings you met in 2999. I was in a suicide booth and you talked me out of it. After helping you defeat the Nonackthal's and witnessing your death I knew I could no longer be a drunken, saucy puppet show obsessed slob. I upgraded my mind and changed my voice chip to sound less like a Neanderthal and more like one of those English spies from the Stupid Ages.

FRY: Wait, I thought you needed alcohol as fuel, don't you _need_ to be a drunken, saucy puppet show obsessed slob?

BENDER 2: I got a lot of upgrades and reprogramming. Starbucks coffee and other kinds of hazardous oils now power me. If I were to consume beer again I would most likely act like any other inebriated buffoon.

FRY: Whatever, look, it's nice to see you and all but (pointing over his shoulder at LEELA 2) I've got company so-

BENDER 2: I am sorry to interrupt you but Galadriel sent me and requested I get you. It is of the utmost importance. Ruler of Earth stuff, you understand.

FRY: (sighing) Yeah, I suppose I do. I mean, I am the king of the world now. Hey, king of the world. That's funny.

__

[BENDER 2 gives FRY a strange look but he ignores it, turning to LEELA 2]

FRY: Come on, Leela 2, let's go with Bender 2 to find out what Galadriel wants.

__

[Shot goes to FRY, BENDER 2, and LEELA 2 standing before GALADRIEL and the HIGH COUNCIL]

GALADRIEL: (seeing FRY enter with LEELA 2) Ah, I see you got the slave we ordered. After reviewing the material from the memory recorder we assumed this would make you happy. We've also been working on finding Brooke Shields, Cameron Diaz, and Lucy Liu's heads so we can attach them to suitable female bodies for your pleasure.

FRY: Uh, that's okay. So why did you need me?

GALADRIEL: My lord, I am afraid to inform you of this but…

FRY: The Nonackthal have returned.

__

[GALADRIEL and the HIGH COUNCIL gasp]

GALADRIEL: How did you know?

__

[LEELA 2 looks worried but FRY merely smiles.]

FRY: I'm king of the world and the Nonackthal are my worst enemies. How could I not know?

GALADRIEL & HIGH COUNCIL: Of course, of course.

__

[LEELA 2 looks relieved]

FRY: But-if I defeated them before why don't you just use whatever it was I used to defeat them the first time to defeat them again.

GALADRIEL: The rock you used to ward off and kill the Nonackthal is unknown to us. You found it yourself the first time and never gave it a name. We do not know where you got it, much less how to get more to use.

__

[FRY frowns at this news as GALADRIEL continues.]

GALADRIEL: My lord, I realize you are from another dimension but from what we've seen of the memory recorder you are _still_ Philip J. Fry and therefore are still capable of the greatness you have shown in this reality. We implore you to save us again.

FRY: (under his breath) I don't know if I can.

GALADRIEL: What?

FRY: Nothing. I-I'll do my best.

EVERYONE BUT FRY: HURRAH!

__

[FRY looks worried as we cut shot back to normal reality 3000. The Planet Express ship is once again near Specktra and the Menstrata Black Hole. FARNSWORTH is at the controls of the ship as a P.W.A exits the back of the ship. LEELA is inside and BENDER is crunched up in the back.]

BENDER: Ah, nothing quite like going straight into suicide.

FARNSWORTH: (over the P.W.A radio) Good luck you two. Try and come back alive.

LEELA: Will do professor. (under her breath) I'm coming, Fry.

BENDER: (scowling) I'm missing a saucy puppet show for this.

__

[The P.W.A rockets straight into the Menstrata. Much like Fry's trip, blue and green waves pass over the pod. The black tube revolves around them a moment or two, all silent save the small beep of a tracking device. The pod jerks as the tube suddenly breaks. The pod floats above what appears to be earth and charges towards it, hitting the ground with a massive explosion much like its predecessor. Eventually it too halts to a stop. LEELA kicks open the glass hood and both she and BENDER exit, their pod in better condition thanks to LEELA'S more expert landing.]

LEELA: This is New New York. The theories are true, this must be an alternate reality.

BENDER: Yeah, but is Fry here?

__

[Suddenly a number of guns are pointed at them.]

***Commercial Break***


	3. The End

__

FUTURAMA-Episode AV0167868768-King of the World

Description: After a self-sacrificing act, Fry ends up in an alternate reality where he is worshipped as a God. Can Leela and Bender bring him back to normal continuity?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FUTURAMA characters nor any mentioned DC comics' characters. I make no money off this story.

Special Guest Voices:

Galadriel-Judi Dench

Bender 2-Pierce Brosnan

[Cut shot to BEAUREGARD running into the HIGH COUNCIL room where FRY and the others are.]

BEAUREGARD: My lord, news! Another group of travelers have landed in New New York through the same portal you used.

FRY: What?

__

[The swat team enters bring in both LEELA and BENDER.]

LEELA: FRY!

FRY: LEELA!

__

[LEELA and FRY run to each other, FRY hugs LEELA tight and swings her in a circle in the air.]

LEELA: I thought you were dead! I thought I lost you!

FRY: You could never lose me.

LEELA: Oh Fry, I-I…

__

[LEELA and FRY lock eyes and for a moment they are the only people in all existence. This is interrupted as BENDER slaps FRY hard on the back.]

BENDER: Hey there, skintube, glad to see you lived! Now I don't have to go to the saucy puppet show alone.

FRY: (glaring) What is wrong with you?

BENDER: What? What?! Oh…I interrupted one of those possible romantic moments again, huh? Aw well, hey (points at BENDER 2)-who's that gaybot?

FRY: Oh, well, this is hard to explain but…see this is an alternate reality similar to our world but not. That's Bender 2 and this is Leela 2.

__

[Both LEELAS and both BENDERS eye each other.]

LEELA 2: You look so much like me but much more…beefy. And that eye…it looks so cagey.

LEELA: Look who's talking, squinty!

BENDER 2: My, my you are exactly how I used to be. Thank goodness I have changed and matured.

BENDER: You call changing to a pansy accent mature?

BENDER 2: Come on, you don't actually enjoy that boorish sounding tone do you?

BENDER: I know I enjoy drinking and a good robot parts mag!

BENDER 2: (face in hands) How embarrassing! I hate thinking about how I used to have the mental equivalent of an overgrown food processor.

BENDER: (dangerously) You'd better take that back.

[FRY steps between the warring duplicates.]

FRY: Come on now, guys. Let's all try and get along.

LEELA: (contemptuously) You better not have done anything with this cheap copy of me.

LEELA 2: (grabs FRY and drags him over into a sexual-looking embrace) Oh we did a lot, you better believe we did a lot.

FRY: (tugs at his collar) Now ladies…

GALADRIEL: I hate to interrupt all this as it is highly entertaining but we have a problem at hand and the arrival of these other alternate reality counterparts can only add to the trouble.

FRY: I don't understand.

GALADRIEL: This reality has a Bender and a Leela all ready. The longer your friends stay around, the longer we face the possibility of tearing all realities apart. Two counterparts can not exist together for long without destroying the fabric of all that is. I'm sorry Fry, but your friends must return to their reality.

LEELA: That's fine, we just came to get Fry and go home.

GALADRIEL: Guards! Seize them!

__

[LEELA and BENDER are taken back into the swat teams custody.]

FRY: What are you doing?!

GALADRIEL: I'm sorry, Fry. But we cannot allow these people to take you. We need you.

LEELA: Wait a minute! You said that counterparts can't exist together, surely Fry…

GALADRIEL: Fry has no counterpart here, his counterpart died. Therefore Fry can freely exist here without putting any other realities in danger.

LEELA: But why do you want Fry so badly? What is the deal with this reality.

GALADRIEL: I am Galadriel, Turanga Leela, and the other people you see are members of the High Council. This sect rules over the earth of this reality and Fry is our master. He is King of the world.

LEELA: Fry? King of this world?

GALADRIEL: Yes.

FRY: I was gonna tell you. Apparently in this reality I was a hero. I saved earth and mankind from an alien race known as Nonackthal and died for it. 'Cause of that this earth looks to me as a savior and king.

GALADRIEL: And this is why he must stay! The Nonackthal plan their return and only Fry can save us.

LEELA: But the Fry who saved your world before is dead. This is a different Fry, this is our Fry and he belongs with us.

GALADRIEL: (raised eyebrow) Does he? I know of you Turanga Leela, all the High Council does. We were able to look over Fry's past through a memory recorder. We saw your world, saw you and your reality and frankly, you do not deserve Fry.

LEELA: What?

GALADRIEL: Let's view the tape, shall we?

[GALADRIEL claps her hand and a screen falls from the ceiling. It lights up and clips of FRY'S memory are played for everyone's view. We see LEELA yelling at FRY, LEELA throwing something at FRY,. LEELA beating FRY up during the water king incident, FRY asking LEELA why she will not go out with him and her irritated responses, LEELA insinuating FRY tricked her into marrying him during the time slips, LEELA unwittingly blowing apart FRY'S love message in the sky, LEELA rejecting FRY after he loses the worms, LEELA saying FRY will not find a perfect Valentine candy heart message, LEELA ignoring FRY when he tries to warn her she is running out of air on Valentine's Day and his resulting sacrifice, FRY trying to comfort LEELA when she thinks of her parents, FRY discovering LEELA threw away his note of personal feelings about her, etc. As the tape plays LEELA looks over at FRY and we see his face contort with the pain of harsh memories. LEELA looks down, feeling like dirt as the tape ends.]

LEELA: But-but surely seeing all this you realize that the Fry of our reality is not capable of saving your world? He's clumsy and childish and…

GALADRIEL: All we see is a man who has time and again sacrificed himself for you. His devotion unwavering. He is a bit less intelligent and less bold than our realities Fry, yes, but he is still Philip J. Fry. A fine man who you have berated and tossed aside. Whom you have wasted. Tell me, Turanga Leela, why do you deserve him? We can give him what he wants, he wants you and we gave him our reality's counterpart of you. She is superior in every way. Obedient, loves him without question. How can you be better? Why should we bother giving him back to you when you are so horrible to him?

__

[LEELA looks down again and closes her eye.]

LEELA: (painfully) It's true, I haven't treated Fry fairly. I know that he's gone through a great strain. He lost all his family and friends when he came into 3000. We're a lot a like in that respect, both so alone. And I also know he has grown a lot since I first met him, he is slightly less childish and he certainly does try hard…I guess the only argument I could make to keep him is that…I love him.

__

[EVERYONE is astonished by this, whispering and creating a ruckus. FRY'S wide eyes are glued on LEELA, stunned by her startling admission.]

GALADRIEL: Love him?

LEELA: Yes.

GALADRIEL: You don't show it.

LEELA: I didn't know it. Not until he was gone.

__

[LEELA and FRY lock eyes, FRY still fixed with the same stunned look from when she made her admission.]

GALADRIEL: Hmm, this is…intriguing. I suppose there is only one thing to do. We must leave it up to Fry. (speaking to FRY) What say you, my lord?

__

[FRY looks at GALADRIEL, his eyes passing over everyone and eventually settling on LEELA.]

FRY: I have to go back.

__

[EVERYONE in the room gasps again, LEELA smiles.]

GALADRIEL: Why?

FRY: (shrugging) Because it's always been Leela.

[LEELA looks at FRY with a smile and breaks out of the swat team's grip, running over to him. He pulls her into his arms and holds her tightly.]

GALADRIEL: (shaking her head) Philip J. Fry, you truly are a great man. You give up paradise, you give up being a king to go back to a world where you are a mere delivery boy. I hope you appreciate and understand the sacrifice Fry is making here Ms. Turanga.

LEELA: I do.

__

[LEELA and FRY make eye contact and in a moment are swept up in a romantic kiss. EVERYONE seems pleased save BENDER.]

BENDER: This mushiness is making me gag! Come on, let's go!

__

[Suddenly the HIGH COUNCIL building shakes heavily.]

GALADRIEL: No! It's the Nonackthal!

LEELA 2: Fry, you must save us!

BENDER 2: Yes, I will help you if need be!

FRY: I-I can't! I'm not a hero.

LEELA: (takes FRY'S face in her hands) Fry. Yes. You are.

__

[FRY thinks of when he pushed LEELA away from the black hole and smiles, empowered by LEELA'S faith and knowing that it is true.]

FRY: You're right. Let's get 'em!

__

[EVERYONE exits the HIGH COUNCIL building and look skyward. They all point upward and mumble in horror. LEELA clings to FRY.]

LEELA: My god, they're amazing!

FRY: They're…(less than impressed) Supermen. 

__

[Shot moves to show dozen of aliens, who all look amazingly like the superhero Superman, tearing apart the city.]

FRY: Leela 2 said I defeated them with a rock. Kryptonite! It must have been Kryptonite.

__

[FRY turns to GALADRIEL]

FRY: Do you guys have Kryptonite.

GALADRIEL: What?

FRY: A green glowing rock.

GALADRIEL: We have a rock that fits that description, it lies under the city.

FRY: Get a bunch of it. That's what you use to defeat them. It's poisonous to them.

GALADRIEL: But that rock is poisonous to us as well!

FRY: Of course…that must be how I died the first time. Leela 2 said the rock's power was too much…(FRY looks at LEELA and frowns, then looks back at GALADRIEL) Get a bunch of it anyway.

__

[GALADRIEL nods and begins to speaks orders into a communicator on her wrist. LEELA looks at FRY.]

LEELA: What are you going to do, Fry?

FRY: Exactly what my counterpart must have done the first time these guys attacked. Use the rock myself to destroy them.

LEELA: But you heard her, the rock is poisonous.

FRY: I know, how do you think I died here?

LEELA: Fry, you can't! I didn't come all this way to have you die on me again!

FRY: Leela, you said you love me. I don't think life can get any better. Besides, if you love me than I have even more of a reason to die for you than I did the first time.

LEELA: Oh Fry…

GALADRIEL: My lord! We have men bring up rocks now. My contacts tell me that the Nonackthal are merely toying with us. They tear at New New York for fun first, then they shall all meet up in the sky and launch a full scale attack surrounding the globe.

FRY: Then I'll have to meet them up in the sky, drop the rock on them and be done with it. See if you can attach the rock to a bomb and quick. I figure the explosion of the bomb with turn the Kryptonite to dust that'll enter their blood system when they breath it in and-bam! Done for good. Man, it's a good thing I used to be such a comic book geek when I was a kid.

GALADRIEL: But the bomb-the rock-it will kill you too.

FRY: I know.

GALADRIEL: My lord, let me say again, you truly are a great man. I am honored to have known you. But- (pulls out a laser gun and points it at him) I cannot allow you to do this.

FRY: (holds LEELA close to him and looks startled) What?! 

GALADRIEL: I have ruled over Earth since your death and I cannot allow you to sacrifice yourself again. I am taking up the bomb.

FRY: But Galadriel…you'll die.

GALADRIEL: (sad smile) It is time you allowed someone else to be the hero, Philip J. Fry.

__

[FRY looks at GALADRIEL in admiration as she speaks into the communicator again, ordering for a bomb. Cut shot to GALADRIEL in a ship with the bomb. She waves as she rockets upwards towards her certain death and towards earth's salvation. In only a few moments the sky explodes in a cloud of green. EVERYONE cheers but there is a sadness as well. Soon FRY, BENDER, and LEELA are gathered at the P.W.A that brought LEELA and BENDER to this reality. BEAUREGARD, LEELA 2, and BENDER 2 stand around as well.]

BEAUREGARD: Galadriel is dead and now you too leave us Fry. What is our earth to do without a leader?

FRY: I know of an excellent leader to take over. Leela.

__

[All eyes turn to LEELA 2.]

LEELA 2: Me? But I am just a slave.

FRY: If this whole experience taught me anything, it's that in alternate realities, counterparts aren't all that different. If you're anything like my Leela, you'll make a great leader. I leave you in charge, queen of the world.

LEELA 2: Great! (Now less timid and more similar to normal reality's LEELA) Time for some good changes. Starting with me getting more decent clothes and starting to work out. I'm much too…weak.

[LEELA gives LEELA 2 an agreeable nod, obviously pleased at having her counterpart improved.]

FRY: And Beauregard, you can help her. 'Cause from what I've seen you're a straight up guy.

BEAUREGARD: Why thank you my lord, it will be nice to make my cousin Zapp jealous.

FRY: Zapp? Wait, you mean Zapp Brannigan's your cousin?

BEAUREGARD: Why, yes. But now that I'm helping to rule earth I can finally show him up. Maybe even convince him to let me hire that Kif fellow. I've always liked Kif and Zapp is known for abusing the poor guy.

FRY: Yeah, you do that. And Bender 2.

BENDER 2: (drunkenly) Yeah?

FRY: Um…wait, what happened to you?

BENDER: (holding up a beer) I reintroduced him to the good things in life.

BENDER 2: (dragged out) Whassuap!

LEELA: You mean while we were saving the world, you were getting your counterpart drunk!

BENDER: What else am I going to do while I miss the saucy puppet show?

LEELA: Would you SHUT UP about that puppet show!

FRY: Hey, Leela 2? Could you do me one favor?

LEELA 2: Anything.

FRY: You know that big gold statue of me? Make another statue like that of Galadriel.

LEELA 2: Will do, my lord.

FRY: Now, let's go home!

__

[FRY climbs into the P.W.A. BENDER scratches his head.]

BENDER: How the hell we going to fit in this thing! I mean, I scrunched up in the back with Leela, I can do that I'm a robot but this is a one-man pod. How are we…

LEELA: I'm sitting on Fry's lap.

BENDER: Ohhhhhh-hey, this might be _better_ than a puppet show.

__

[The trio is soon in the P.W.A and with a final wave, rocket upwards toward the black hole. Another trip through and they are tugged back into regular reality, heading straight towards the Planet Express ship.]

FARNSWORTH: (over the radio) You're back! Do you have Fry?

LEELA: He's here! He's alive and we're coming back!

FARNSWORTH: Excellent! I am dying to know how the other reality was if that's where you were. Hey, we should name it! Perhaps 'Farnsality' or 'Farnsworlds' or-

__

[LEELA shuts off the radio and looks over her shoulder at FRY, who is holding her comfortable against him.]

LEELA: Fry, I love you.

FRY: I know. I love you too, always have.

LEELA: Fry, remember when you said you didn't think life can get any better after I said I loved you.

FRY: Yeah.

LEELA: Well I promise you, it can.

FRY: Really? How?

__

[LEELA whispers something in FRY'S ear. He turns the red-close to purple color as he starts to make the strange inaudible sounds in his throat again.]

****

The End


End file.
